The Pursuit of Knowledge
by SylverLining
Summary: Jedi Consular, Sydrin, meets a Sith Inquisitor who gives her a new perspective of the Force. Once they meet, everything changes for Sydrin, as she tries to understand the Force as it is.
1. Not A Typical Sith

The first time she met him, she was 17-years-old and she had gotten herself into a tight situation. She had been overwhelmed by Imperial soldiers on Taris. Her twin sister, Satene, a Jedi Knight, had been transported to a medical center.

Sith Sorcerer, Rhen-Gahl, walked in. He was wearing the typical robes that denoted him as a Sith Inquisitor. All he had to do was wave to the soldiers and they dispersed. Even though they all belonged to the Empire, it seemed as if the soldiers were slightly afraid of him, possibly due to his powers, which Sydrin had heard were great. She had heard of his mastery of lightning, which he could shoot out of his fingertips, let alone other stories of his skills. What she also heard, was that he learned many dark side rituals, and that he could use that sorcery to bring even the strongest man to his knees even without the force.

When he approached her, he wore a mask over his head, with pitch black eyes and a design that would scare many a soldier, and even plenty of Jedi. Sydrin realized that if he wanted to kill her, he could do it easily without even giving it a thought, but he didn't, and that startled her because he just stood there staring at her.

"So this is what the soldiers were talking about. I thought there were two of you, or was that transport that left for the republic base carrying the other within?" He said.

"What does it matter to you Sith?" Sydrin said back to him.

"Oh it doesn't matter to me, but the soldiers here, who I just kept from taking your life, have more interest than me in this matter." He said.

"I will have you know that I am not going to die easily by your hands." Sydrin stated. She was scared inside, but she hoped that she could think of something before it came to the worst.

"Who said anything about me killing you? I have no want to kill you, or for that matter I have no desire to kill anyone at the moment. The only person I want to kill, is a man by the name of Thanaton." He said. Sydrin was shocked when he said he wasn't interested in killing her, but she still had her lightsaber out and activated anyway. "Would you put that thing away, I would hate for something to happen to someone as young as you. The Jedi must think highly of you if they send you into a warzone at the age of what 15, 16?" He was trying to make conversation, and since there was no one else around he seemed like he was being a genuine person.

"I'm 17 if you really want to know. I don't see how a Sith would be interested to know anyway." Sydrin said.

"Well I guess that is why I am not a typical Sith, in fact most of the other Sith think of me as though I were inferior. Though..." He started to remove the mask and revealed a genuine looking face underneath. "...most of them are bloodthirsty idiots who don't think."  
Sydrin thought that she was relaxing and that he wasn't as scary as before. Maybe it was the mask he wore, or maybe it was the stories she heard before actually meeting him. "I will admit, you are not like the other Sith I fought against before." Sydrin said.

"You speaking of Lord Acosta? That man never realized that his overconfidence would be his downfall. I tried to warn him however he never listened to me. I feel like I am the only rational thinker among the Sith it seems. Ah, but where are my manners. My name is Lord Rhen-Gahl Kantaro, a master of the force and all that it touches. Might I inquire as to what your name is?" He asked.

"Jedi Master Sydrin Lorien, Jedi Sage." She said.

"I must say I never heard anyone with that name before. It sounds like a wonderful name. Have a seat Sydrin. I am actually quite interested to learn more about you, seeing as how most people I meet and spend my days with are greedy, power-hungry idiots." Sydrin was confused by the way he was acting. But she decided to comply with his request and the two of them sat down.

"I don't see how a Sith could be interested to hear what I have to say." She said to him.

"Well, like I said before, I am not your typical Sith."

"May I ask you why you haven't tried to do me harm or called the guards to take me into custody?" She asked.

"I feel it is unnecessary for that, in fact I intend for you to be given safe passage back to your base. I only wish to learn how someone so young, could earn such a fierce reputation as a master of the force, when I myself know many of its secrets." he said. Sydrin was confused.

"So you wish to know how I am as powerful as I am, is this for the purpose of finding a way to defeat me, because many have tried, and they all failed," she said to him.

"While it is true you have defeated many Sith up to this point, however I do not wish harm upon you, and I only wish to learn. I am a master of the art of different force techniques and I am always searching for something new to learn. I am considered a dangerous Sith not because of my martial ability, and believe me when I say this, I am not the best when it comes to feats of physical strength, but I am dangerous because my true weapon, is knowledge. Knowledge is a powerful tool that can bring you to new heights." Sydrin was thinking that this is very strange what was going on, but she continued to listen to him. She couldn't help it, he was so mesmerizing that she couldn't take her attention away from him. "I know your order wouldn't approve of many of the things I learn, but I feel that some of these techniques would be useful to your order sometime down the road."

"What makes you think that?" Sydrin asked.

"Well when it comes down to it, if one does not understand truly how the force works, both in the ways of the light and dark sides of the force, then there is no way for a peaceful solution to this war that is going to happen."

Sydrin's face showed of confusion and misunderstanding. "So are you asking for someone to teach you in the ways of the light?" She asked.

"Maybe someday, but I actually want you to consider this. There once was a powerful Jedi. He was a master of the force, and he personally lead a war against the Mandalorians, driving them to the point of destruction. He eventually fell to the dark side and joined the emperor in the Sith Empire. One day, the Jedi freed him from the Sith and wiped his memories, leaving him without knowing he was Jedi or Sith. He eventually regained those memories, and rejoined the Jedi Order, and he went to go fight against the emperor, but a man he thought he could trust betrayed him, and he was imprisoned by the emperor for all eternity. It wasn't until recently that he was released by members of your Republic. He was one of the only people who can be considered one of the greatest force user of all time."

Sydrin knew who he was talking about. "Revan." She said, quietly.

"Yes, Revan was a man who learned both the light and the dark, and through it, he understood all that the force was, all that it could offer, and just how powerful it actually is. Most people think that it is something to be in awe of. The truth is, everything that exists is a part of the force, and it is because of the force, that we are even alive today." Rhen-Gahl looked at the time. "My word, it is getting late and I must be on my way. I have business to take care of quickly."

Sydrin stood up quickly after he slowly got up. "Wait, why tell me all of this, why would you want me to know all of this?" She asked. "Because like many of your Jedi, I want this war to end as well, I want peace between the Sith and the Jedi. The only way for that to happen is if people understand both the light and the dark. Maybe someday, we could meet again, and we could start that, if you are willing to help. But for now, I have rituals to perform."

He started to walk away, and Sydrin called to him, "May I ask what this ritual you are performing is called?"

"It is a technique called Force Walking. It allows me to bind the ghosts of dead Sith to me, so that I may gain their power. I need it to defeat the man I mentioned earlier. Now, I bid you a fond farewell, and I hope you take into consideration what I said. Farewell Sydrin, may we meet again someday." And with that he walked away. Sydrin was left alone, thinking about all that she learned from him. Her perception of the Sith had changed in that moment and she no longer felt like they were all the same. She thought that there was a chance for there to be peace, but she knew that it would take her learning dark side techniques in order to begin to achieve it. Maybe someday she could find some way to aid him, if he truly meant what he said. But for now, she went back to her base, with many things to consider.


	2. Unusual Consultation

**Shorter chapter than the 1st one, but this is kind of an "in-between" chapter. I will hopefully have Chapter 3 done by Thursday the 12th or Saturday the 14th. The next chapter will be after the final mission of the 3rd Chapter in the games (without Rise of the Hutt Cartel or Galactic Starfighter - ie. Makeb, Ilum and other flashpoints).**

* * *

The next time Sydrin and Rhen-Gahl met was on Corellia. Sydrin had heard through an unsecure comm channel that he would be on Corellia. She needed some advice when it came to the Emperor's Children and she assumed that Rhen-Gahl may have heard about it from his previous pursuits of knowledge, especially since he was Sith.

Sydrin knew that she had to find him fast, and she knew he would be somewhere within the city. The trouble was actually finding him. So she went and found an imperial officer in the city and cut him down swiftly. It took a bit of time but she was able to find his holofrequency, and she went to go call him.

While Rhen-Gahl was heading for a meeting with Moff Pyron, his holocom went off. Talos who was accompanying him, went on to check on some of the gear, giving him some privacy. "Who is this calling me?" He said.

"You may not remember me, but we met on Taris. You mentioned how you were not your typical Sith and how you strive to learn. I wish to ask you for help that maybe only you could help me with." Sydrin said.

"I do remember you. Sydrin was it? Well I would love to chat about whatever you wish to know, however, I am in kind of a bind and will need to keep this short." Rhen-Gahl said.

"Well, if you require help, perhaps a trade, I help you if you help me." Sydrin said back.

"I wish it were that simple. I am partaking in an ancient Sith Rite, known as the Kaggath. Outside help is considered a breach of tradition, and would have me be executed." Rhen-Gahl said to Sydrin.

"Is this involving this Thanaton person you spoke of the last time we met?" She said.

"Yes it is. Perhaps someday I shall tell you about it. That of course is assuming I live long enough to see it through. Now, what do you wish to know?" He asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Children of the Emperor? I am here to uproot them from Corellia, and I would like to know as much about them as possible." She asked.

"Well, that is something I have not heard too much about. However I do know that these children are raised from birth to be Sith, being taken from their homes when young and growing up believing that the Emperor is really their father. Most of the children don't even know that they are Children of the Emperor, and even Jedi could be under his influence. Only the Emperor could wake them up when the time comes." He said.

"What do I do to stop them and break that connection?" She asked.

"Well first you would have to find them. Apparently, the 'First Son' has the power to shield them from the Jedi's sight. So that means he or she would have to be a powerful Jedi. Once you find them, I guess it just takes a tremendous amount of energy from the force. Look I hate to cut this call short, but I have to meet with a Moff about the Kaggath, and my battle is going to take its toll. So I must go. If I happen to survive, I will find some way to let you know of that." He said.

"Good luck, and may the force be with you." Sydrin said, and she cut the comm. Then she made her way deeper into the city.


End file.
